How We Survive Is Beyond Me (as long as we survive together)
by Creator0fWords
Summary: Team RWBY Shenanigans. A collection of random, hopefully funny one-shots and stories about the stuff that Team RWBY and co. get up to. Chapter 4: (SOULMATE AU) Yang wants Blake's help cheating on a test.
1. It's Just a Prank Bro

**It's Just a Prank Bro**

"Yang, i'm not exactly sure that this is the best id-mmmph!"

"Silence, Blake, I know _exactly_ what I am doing…"

Amber eyes glared discontentedly from over Yang's hand, and the Faunus shoved said hand away from where it was covering her mouth. "I'm merely saying that if Weiss finds ou-"

Yang slapped the hand back over Blake's mouth, "She won't."

Blake was not so sure.

The blonde grinned as she finished what she was doing- swapping the names of every contact on Weiss' Scroll.

Well, _almost_ every contact. Not even Yang was suicidal or mean enough to change the "Father" contact on her teammate's device.

Blake raised an eyebrow, pawing Yang's hand away again, "I'm not sure ho-"

"Sssshhhh…"

The dark haired girl narrowed her eyes, "Would you let me get at least _one_ sen-"

"No."

"At least _on-"_

"No."

"I'm serious, Yang! You are being im-"

She cut off as the aforementioned blonde started tugging on her black ribbon and chose instead to substitute her words for a glare worth the fury of a thousand suns.

She swatted the hand away. "Yang, _what the he_ -"

Amber eyes widened as the hand slapped back over her lips. "Relax, this plan is a hundred percent foolproof." Yang grinned, "And by that I mean that I thought it up in the shower ten minutes ago."

Knowing that it was futile, Blake stopped trying to speak, instead choosing to roll her eyes in defeat as Yang set the Scroll back on the desk where she'd found it. She knew that she need only wait for retribution- in the form of Weiss Schnee- to find the blonde brawler and kick her in the ass.

The heiress was going to _kill_ Yang when she found out… And Blake was going to laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

* * *

Weiss sighed as she opened the door to the Team RWBY dorm, eyes closed partly in an attempt to relieve some of her anger, and partly to better envision her hands wrapped around Jaune Arc's neck.

' _Idiot!'_ She seethed. _'Absolutely moronic, stupid, IDIOT!'_

It was at this moment that said idiot decided to come up behind the fuming heiress- hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck- to apologize.

"Hey, uh, Weiss… I uh… I'm really s-"

The door slammed in his face, the force of it rattling the very ground upon which Beacon Academy stood.

Jaune stared at the closed door for a second before turning dejectedly and shuffling towards the JNPR dorm room.

Meanwhile, Blake was staring questioningly at Weiss over the top of her book. "... Weiss? Is everything alright?"

The heiress said nothing as she stormed into the singular washroom and viciously slammed the door shut.

Yang peered at the closed door from her bunk. "... I think that's a 'no'..."

The door opened again, Weiss reaching her hand out to grab her Scroll before disappearing back into the washroom.

The blonde brawler's eyes widened, second guessing her decision to prank the white-haired fencer and unsure if she should make a run for it while there was still a chance.

It was at that moment that the scythe-toting leader of Team RWBY decided to make her grand appearance.

"GOOOOOD AFTERNOON, TEAM RWBY!" Ruby yelled, a trail of rose petals following in her wake as the door shut again.

"... Ruby, it's not even noon…" Blake sighed, eyes finding the pages of her book once more.

"Tomato, tomahto!" Replied the young girl. "For today will be a great day! Today-"

"SHUT IT!" Roared a voice from the bathroom. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO BROOD IN PEACE!?"

There was a momentary silence in the room before Ruby pointed to the door and looked questioningly at her sister. "I'm guessing that's Weiss?"

"The one and only." Came the dry reply.

Ruby sighed and plopped onto her partner's bed, wrinkling the perfectly made sheets. "What happened this time?"

Another momentary pause before all three simultaneously came to the same conclusion.

"Jaune."

Ruby huffed out another breath and started fiddling with the sleeves of her uniform, all three members of the team waiting for the fourth to come out of her isolation.

The silence was broken after a bit by the loud _ding!_ of a text message being received followed by a piercing shriek as Yang promptly fell off of her bunk.

The blonde hastily scrambled to her feet, lilac eyes wide and terrified as they stared down at her Scroll and the message she'd just received from 'We-ice Queen (TheRealWeissSchnee01 )'.

"Yang?" Blake asked, a hint of worry in her voice as the brawler leapt to the door, the doorknob getting jammed in her haste to open it. "What's happen-"  
"SHE KNOWS!" Yang shrieked, running outside just as the bathroom door slammed open. A single yellow hair floated down to the carpet, left behind in Yang's haste to escape.

"YANG XIAO LONG!"

* * *

 **Omake #1:**

"YANG XIAO LONG!"

The scream echoed through every hallway of Beacon. Ozpin winced and covered his ears as it reached his office, the force of Weiss' fury somehow managing to rattle his desk and nearly spill his coffee. In the bathrooms, Coco squealed in outrage and surprise as the mirror shattered and the lipstick she had been applying streaked across her cheek, making her look like she'd just been drinking someone's blood. Out on the training grounds, Pyrrha stumbled and fell on top of Ren, pinning him by the clothes to the ground.

Back in the dorm, Weiss practically exploded with fury, aura pulsing ice blue around her when she heard the distant reply of "IT WAS JUST A PRANK, BRO!"

Blake was barely managing to hide her laughter by suddenly developing a cold, and Ruby's eyes were wide in fear for her sister's life.

An ominous clicking noise was followed by Weiss' rapier glowing with a red light as the heiress stalked out of the room.

* * *

 **Omake #2:** The Innocent Don't Run.

 _ **[11:32] Weiss Schnee:**_ _Oh my god you would not BELIEVE the nerve of this idiot!_

 _ **[11:32] Weiss Schnee:**_ _Thank you for being silent now btw and sorry for yelling at you earlier BUT_

 _ **[11:33] Weiss Schnee:**_ _HE RUINED my morning_

 _ **[11:33] Weiss Schnee:**_ _A TOTAL_ _HAZARD TO MY HEALTH_

 _ **[11:33] Weiss Schnee:**_ _He clearly SAW ME moving to sit down for breakfast_

 _ **[11:34] Weiss Schnee:**_ _HAD THE NERVE TO RUN TOWARDS ME WITH A GODDAMN GUITAR_

 _ **[11:34] Weiss Schnee:**_ _AND THAT UNCOORDINATED NINCOMPOOP_

 _ **[11:34] Weiss Schnee:**_ _HE TRIPPED OVER A WATERMELON AND KNOCKED ME INTO PROFESSOR OOBLECK_

 _ **[11:34] Weiss Schnee:**_ _I GOT OATMEAL ALL OVER ME, AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?_

 _ **[11:35] Weiss Schnee:**_ _OOBLECK BLAMED ME!_

 _ **[11:35] Weiss Schnee:**_ _THREATENED ME WITH CAFETERIA DUTY FOR A MONTH!_

 _ **[11:35] Weiss Schnee:**_ _A MONTH!_

 _ **[11:35] Weiss Schnee:**_ _ALL BECAUSE I- NO, THAT_ IDIOT _JAUNE ARC- KNOCKED HIS STUPID FLASK OUT OF HIS HANDS AND IT SPILT OVER SOME THIRD YEAR'S BREAKFAST_

 _ **[11:35] Weiss Schnee:**_ _BUT NoooOOOOoo, he was "merciful" so instead I only get detention for the next five Mondays!_

Winter frowned as she felt her Scroll buzzing incessantly in her pocket in the middle of a meeting with the Generals of the Atlesian Military.

Annoyance flickered through her as she discreetly fished the device out of her pocket under the table.

 _ **[11:36] Dunce:**_ _Weiss I am in the middle of an important meeting. Please refrain from texting me._

Weiss frowned. This wasn't how Ruby texted. And meeting? What meeting? She had clearly heard the younger girl returning to the dorm.

 _ **[11:36] Weiss Schnee:**_ _Ruby? This is you, right?_

Winter glared at the Scroll. What was Weiss trying to pull here?

She angrily typed out a reply without looking down at the Scroll, still managing to type with perfect spelling.

 _ **[11:37] Dunce:**_ _This is Winter, Weiss. Now please stop texting me. I will talk to you later._

Weiss stared down at the Scroll with an eyebrow raised before deciding to scroll back up the conversation to the previous texts exchanged.

There was no doubt that this was her sister, Winter, and not her partner and team leader Ruby.

So why did it say 'Dunce' as the contact name?

Weiss paused. She checked the rest of her contacts, realizing that all of them had been changed.

There was only one explanation, and one way to prove that it really _was_ her suspect.

Finding her conversation with Yang (which was masquerading as her sister), Weiss glared angrily into the camera with all the rage she could muster and snapped a picture, captioning it with an ominous, " _I know it was you._ "

A few seconds after the heiress sent the message, there was a scream and a thump from the main room before the unmistakable sound of someone jiggling a doorknob.

A dark grin pulled up the corners of her mouth.

The innocent didn't run.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Also posted on AO3, which are my current posting grounds. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Vampire Hunter

**Vampire Hunter**

"AHA!"

Weiss flinched as a figure suddenly leapt out from behind a tree and flung a bunch of garlic at her, a light suddenly shining to life somewhere in the branches above and nearly blinding her.

The assailant watched with open-mouthed shock as the garlic, rather than burning the vampire, proceeded to slide harmlessly off her body and into the pool, where it slowly blubbed its way to the bottom.

"How… What…"

Weiss fixed a narrowed pair of crimson red eyes on her assailant; a rather short girl with dark brown hair who could not have been more than fifteen. "Could you have the decency to _not_ attempt to kill me while I'm… You know… _Bathing?!_ "

The assailant opened and closed her mouth in shock, the wooden stake clutched in her hand falling to the forest floor with a muted thump. "What… You… That should have hurt you!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Just because _one_ very well-known vampire was allergic to garlic and had an extreme case of albinism on a hot summer day does _not_ mean that these 'weaknesses' apply to _every_ vampire!"

The assailant was speechless as she stared at her target, floating serenely in the pool and very much not dead. "But the book said-"

"Books!" The vampire scoffed. "Only an idiot would believe everything they read in a _book_!"

At the crestfallen look on the girl's face, Weiss only sighed and turned around with a small splash. "Look, if garlic actually worked on all vampires, that would have been a great scheme and all..." She turned her head to glare at the brunette, "But seriously? While I was _bathing_? Have you no decency?"

The girl looked mildly ashamed. "I just thought… Water slows down movement and all…"

"And how were you planning to do me in? With that stake?"

The brunette nudged the fallen weapon with her boot, hands clasped behind her back much like a petulant child. "... Yeah…" She mumbled.

The vampire scoffed again, sinking below the water so that only her head was not submerged, "Were you going to throw it or climb in here to stake me from close range?"

The assailant blinked. "Er… I…"

In truth, she had not thought that far.

"And please," Weiss continued, narrowing her eyes as she glanced up, "turn _off_ that accursed light! I simply _cannot_ have an uneven tan line!"

There was a moment of silence, followed by a soft _whoosh_ as the light went out.

"... Sorry…" The girl muttered, picking up the stake and turning it around in her hands. "I'm not terribly good at this. You're the first vampire I've ever tried to kill."

"Yeah. I can tell." Weiss snapped back, slowly making her way towards the shore.

As she reached for the discarded clothing lying on the shore, a small voice made its way to her from across the large pool.

"You're pretty chill about this, you know; for a murderous supernatural entity who I just attempted to kill…"

Weiss turned and arched an eyebrow. "You're not the first apprentice Hunter who has attempted to kill me for their Initiation. Although," She finished as she flashed ashore and donned her clothes in the blink of an eye, "You've certainly done the worst job."

The brunette visibly deflated at that, and for some god-forsaken reason, the vampire felt a slight inkling of _pity_ for her.

"Hey."

The girl looked up, still fiddling with the stake. "Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"... Ruby. Ruby Rose." Came the meek response.

"Well, Ruby," Said the vampire, a small smile tilting up the corners of her mouth, "Don't give up just yet. I'm sure that there's a suitably unintelligent vampire out there whom the gods have marked as your prey."

"Err… Thanks?" The young apprentice Huntress cocked her head sideways and peered at the vampire with large silver eyes, "Hey… wooden stakes still work on vampires, right?"

"Of course. That is one of the only things you mortals have gotten right." The vampire flipped her flowing white hair over one shoulder. "That, and our uncanny, ethereal beauty."

Ruby had the vague sense that this particular bloodsucker was unusually arrogant and prissy, even for a vampire.

"Well, that's good to hear." Ruby smiled as she saw a flash of movement behind the vampire. "That's _really_ good to hear."

Weiss had only half a moment to ponder that statement before she felt a sharp pain stab through her chest.

Looking down, the vampire saw the pointed end of a wooden stake protruding from between her breasts, her own red blood dripping onto the grasses underfoot. Dimly, she heard a rustle from somewhere behind her.

Another Hunter.

Ruby looked positively exuberant - that is, until her quarry simply ripped the stake out from her chest and, with inhuman reflexes and strength, launched the wooden weapon towards the second Hunter hidden in the trees.

A surprised and muffled yelp told Ruby that the stake had found its mark, and she took a step forward, a name on her lips.

She stepped straight into a hard, unyielding, and really damn _cold_ body.

"Don't worry," Weiss smirked, "Your friend is unhurt. I've merely pinned them to the tree behind them. I see no point in killing someone with unrealized potential."

Ruby was honestly beginning to think that this vampire was insane.

"Why the hell wouldn't you kill us?" She paused for a moment before adding more, "And why the hell didn't that kill _you_?!"

And then, just as quickly as she had appeared, the vampire disappeared, her voice echoing through the trees. "A stake through the heart doesn't kill someone without a functioning one!"

Ruby stood still, completely unable to believe the events which had just transpired.

And then she realized something.

She turned in a circle and, picking a direction at random, yelled out, "Hey! You didn't answer the first question!"

She could have sworn that there had been an evil cackle from somewhere in the distance.

* * *

 **Omake #1:** But Wai?

At the crestfallen look on the girl's face, Weiss only sighed and turned around with a small splash. "Look, if garlic actually worked on all vampires, that would have been a great scheme and all..." She turned her head to glare at the brunette, "But seriously? While I was bathing ? Have you no decency?"

The girl looked mildly ashamed. "I just thought… Water slows down movement and all…"

She pointedly avoided looking at the vague shadowy... shadow, that was the vampire's body underwater, and banished from her mind the past few hours which she'd spent stalking the vampire.

The vampire with the smooth... Flawless skin and those soft red lips and-

No.

Ruby shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Just no.

* * *

 **Omake #2:** The Dilemma

"AHA!"

Weiss flinched as a figure suddenly leapt out from behind a tree and flung a bunch of garlic at her, a light suddenly shining to life somewhere in the branches above and nearly blinding her.

She screamed in pain as she felt the garlic touch her bare skin, the feeling akin to someone shoving a burning hot iron against her chest.

Weiss flailed around in the water as the garlic, through some unlucky miracle, managed to wrap its way around her throat like some burning necklace from Hell.

Ruby pumped her fist into the air as she beheld the thrashing bloodsucker in the water, white hair and water droplets flinging everywhere, the scene accompanied by a soprano wail that made the young apprentice Huntress want to cover her ears.

No matter; as soon as she staked the vampire, the wailing would stop.

Ruby flipped the stake in her hands and-

Silver eyes went wide.

Crap.

The vampire was too far across the pool and moving too unpredictably for Ruby to get a clear shot - and even if she had one, she doubted she'd be able to throw the stake with enough force to pierce through skin, never mind the heart.

There was only one option left.

Gulping, and knowing that Yang, hiding in the bushes with a crossbow loaded with a wooden bolt would only help if it appeared that her life was in danger, Ruby hiked up her combat skirt and slowly made her way into the water.

Towards the thrashing, screaming vampire.

The thrashing screaming, vampire who was completely nake-

Ruby turned around and walked out, flinging the stake into the water with a loud splash.

"Nope!" She called out to the trees. "Nope nope noppity nope!"

The trees engulfed the young apprentice, and Weiss just kept on screaming.

* * *

 **A/N:** Originally started out with Blake as the vampire and Yang as the Huntress, but then I realized halfway through that I was writing out the personalities of Weiss and Ruby respectively. So, rather than go back and change everything, I just replaced the names.

I was having a prompt-off with a friend, and then THIS happened so... Hahahahha hope you enjoyed?!

The prompt was, "Just because ONE very well-known vampire was allergic to garlic and had an extreme case of albinism on a hot summer day does NOT mean that these 'weaknesses' apply to EVERY vampire!" from a writing prompt blog on tumblr. You've probably seen it before maybe possibly?

As usual, thanks for reading, reviewing, and all the rest! (and again) Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. It's Not What it Looks Like

**It's Not What it Looks Like**

Ruby was not totally sure what she expected to see when she walked into her dorm room, a bag of cookies in one hand and her books in the other.

What she did most certainly did _not_ expect to see was her girlfriend Weiss straddling her sister on the floor, the former in nothing but her undergarments.

Not to mention that Yang's arms were pinned above her head.

There was a stunned moment of silence as blue, silver, and lilac eyes met before Weiss screeched so loud and so high that Nora, who was across the hall and singing in the shower, marveled at how anyone could possibly hit such a note.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

* * *

 **15 minutes earlier…**

"Cyrus needs to know the dimensions of his sword. If the area of the blade is 307.9 inches squared, then what is the volume…" Yang read aloud, tapping a pencil absentmindedly against her nose as she lay sprawled on her bunk reviewing for a test.

"Who the hell cares about the _volume_ of their _sword_?" The blonde yelled to the ceiling, rolling onto her back in defeat.

Not that she couldn't do it- she just really didn't feel like it.

"Well, apparently Cyrus does." Replied Weiss from the other bunk, where she too was studying.

Yang rolled her eyes, "It was a rhetorical question, Weiss."

Weiss chose to treat that as a rhetorical statement and did not answer. The heiress flipped her book closed and stood up to stretch, sighing contentedly as her stiff back finally got to shift positions.

As she stood up, something on her bunk was jostled by the movement and fell off.

Yang's eyes zeroed in on the small box. "Are those…"

Weiss followed Yang's gaze and "discreetly" kicked the box under her bunk.

"No."

Yang raised an eyebrow, "But y-"

"No."

"Weiss, I saw-"

"You. Saw. Nothing." The heiress growled, fixing the blonde with a furious glare. "Nothing was there. Nothing. Ever. Happened. _EVER._ "

There was silence in the dorm, broken when Weiss relinquished the glare and sighed, closing her eyes as she ran a hand through her flowing white hair.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare for my date with your sister…"

* * *

 **10 Minutes later…**

Weiss stepped out of the bathroom, a bathrobe over her undergarments, hair dripping wet and smelling of the lavender shampoo which she totally hadn't stolen, but rather, _borrowed,_ from Blake. Without her permission.

So focused was Weiss on finding an appropriate outfit to wear that she failed to notice that Yang had shifted positions and was now sitting on Blake's bunk, pretending to read over an essay for History.

The "essay" which was completely blank.

The heiress grumbled to herself as she picked out two dresses, turning to address her teammate, "Hey Yang, which do y-"

Yang froze in a squatting position with one arm under Weiss' bed and the other behind her back, hidden from the heiress' view.

Slowly, Yang lifted her hand out from under the bed pointed at the dress in Weiss' left hand.

"Uh… That one."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... YANG XIAO LONG! WHAT THE _FUCK_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Yang winced but pretended to play dumb, lilac eyes innocently widening in alarm, "Why, whatever do you mean, Weiss? I am merely helping you pick out a dress!"

Weiss' eyes lit up with blue fire. "DON'T play dumb with me, Xiao Long! What is that behind your back?"

Yang scoffed. "Pffft… Nothing." She rolled her eyes, as if admonishing the heiress, and slowly moved her other arm behind her back so that both arms were crossed behind her.

Said heiress took a threatening step towards the brawler, somehow still managing to look menacing with her shorter height and a towel covering most of her body.

"Yang. What is in your hand."

"Wha- this hand?" Yang lifted her right hand, flipping it back and forth to show that there was nothing hidden there. "There's nothing here, cupcake."

"Other. Hand." Weiss hissed through gritted teeth.

Yang moved her right hand back behind her body and brought out her left, making the same display as before. "Nothing."

"Show me _both_ of your hands at the _same time_ , you dolt!" Weiss snapped.

Yang gulped. "Hehe… Yeaaaahhh… Abooouuut thaaaaaaat…" Drawing out the words, Yang quickly calculated her chances of survival.

Roughly… 1%. And that was only if Ruby managed to save her.

Or Blake.

Only… Blake was more likely to just sit there and laugh.

Blue eyes lit with fury. "YANG!"

Yang stared back.

And then she ran.

…

…

…

In retrospect, Yang realized that that probably hadn't been the best idea, considering that they hadn't been more than five feet apart in the first place.

So when Weiss tackled her to the ground, Yang was completely caught off guard and the box in her hands went sailing across the room to land on Ruby's bed.

Weiss grabbed both her hands and locked them above her head, rage eminent in every inch of her smaller body. "When I am through with you," She hissed, shaking Yang's arm for added effect, "you are going to wish th-"

What exactly she was going to wish, Yang never got to find out.

The door opened to reveal a stunned Ruby, and a glance at Weiss revealed that the towel had fallen off.

* * *

 **Back to present…**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So…" Ruby began uncertainly, "you're saying that I found you in this… Position, because Yang had stolen something from you."

"Exactly." Responded Weiss, still straddling Yang, who was looking less terrified by the second.

"What's this I hear about Yang stealing things?" Blake questioned, entering the room and freezing when she beheld the scene, attention drawn away from her latest novel for the moment.

"Hey Blake," Yang smirked. "I'd wave, but… You know… My hands are a little _busy_ at the moment." A pointed stare was directed at Weiss, who, blushing, released her teammates hands and stood up to retrieve her towel.

Blake shook her head, returning to the book at hand. "I don't even want to know what that was about…"

Ruby was still frozen in the doorway. "Um… So what exactly did Yang… Steal?"

The smirk was still on the blonde's face as she replied, "Something very precious. Very precious indeed. Something irreplaceable. Someth-oopmhf!"

Yang groaned as she removed the pillow that Weiss had thrown at her face.

"Do us a favour and shut up for ten seconds, would you?" Replied Weiss as, after a quick surveillance, she climbed up to Ruby's bunk to retrieve the box and toss it to her team leader.

On instinct, Ruby caught the small box, eyes widening as she beheld it.

"Is this… _Is this…?!"_

Weiss smiled shyly, any traces of the dangerous, bloodthirsty monster she'd been barely ten minutes ago completely gone. "I was going to give it to you after the date, but… I guess now is as good a time as any…?"

The heiress gasped as a squealing blur of red tackled her to the ground in a hug.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! YOU'RE THE BEST TEAMMATE SLASH PARTNER SLASH GIRLFRIEND A GIRL COULD EVER ASK FOR!"

Blake shook her head. "It's just a box of cookies…"

At that, all three of her teammates turned to her.

"It's not _just_ a box of cookies." Growled Weiss.

"It's _THE_ box of cookies." Added Yang.

"It's _the_ strawberry choco-fudge marshmallow cookie dough ultra deluxe _Remnant Sweets Company_ box of cookies with extra chocolate." Said Ruby, awe in her voice as she cradled the box to her chest. "Supposedly, they only made one box of it because it was too delicious and fantastic and the factory exploded."

Blake blinked.

' _Why did I have to end up in a room with three cookie connoisseurs?'_ She mentally complained. ' _Why couldn't I have ended up with some normal people? Why can't I come back from the library EVEN ONCE and not practically get killed or witness something I never needed to see? WHY?'_

Then again, she _did_ choose her own partner.

Who was currently attempting to sneakily swipe the box of cookies.

Blake sighed.

* * *

 **Omake #1: WHAT DID SHE STEAL!?**

Ruby was still frozen in the doorway. "Um… So what exactly did Yang… Steal?"

Blake scoffed. "Judging by the positions that they are currently in, I'm guessing that it was Weiss' virginity."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... What?" Said Blake, "I made an educated guess based on the facts presented to me and even if I was incorrect, it was just a theory."

Yang stared at her partner.

Weiss paled even more.

Ruby was both confused and unsure of how to respond.

"How… How did you know…" Whispered the duo in sync.

*Beacon explodes*

* * *

 **Omake #2: The Cookie Thief**

"Do us a favour and shut up for ten seconds, would you?" Replied Weiss as, after a quick surveillance, she climbed up to Ruby's bunk to retrieve the box and toss it to her team leader.

Before Ruby could catch the box, Blake intercepted the throw, her feline senses and heightened speed kicking in as she sped out of the room, the captured box in her arms.

"BLAKE!" Screamed Yang, Ruby, and Weiss in unison as they made to chase after the Faunus, Weiss still in nothing but a towel.

"MY PRECIOUSSSSssssSSSss…" Came the distant reply from up in a tree.

* * *

 **Omake #3: Is this even a bonus scene**

"Show me _both_ of your hands at the _same time_ , you dolt!" Weiss snapped.

Yang gulped. "Hehe… Yeaaaahhh… Abooouuut thaaaaaaat…" Drawing out the words, Yang quickly calculated her chances of survival.

Roughly… 1%. And that was only if Ruby managed to save her.

Or Blake.

Only… Blake was more likely to just sit there and laugh.

Blue eyes lit with fury. "YANG!"

Yang blinked and readied herself.

Yang Xiao Long was not scared of anything.

She'd taken down a whole club of armed men and a bear all by herself.

She'd destroyed robots designed to kill with a single punch.

She'd faced her younger sister at the apex of her fury and still come out of it unscathed but for a singular missing strand of hair.

Yang Xiao Long was not afraid of anything.

And yet, when a diminutive white-haired heiress covered in naught but a towel glared at her like that…

Well, Yang liked living.

...

...

...

Yang stared back.

And then she ran.

* * *

 **A/N:** The omakes, as you can probably tell, were super random and pretty OOC, but they were little thoughts and scenes that popped into my head as I was writing.

Cross-posted on AO3.


	4. Cheating

' _Who led the Faunus forces during the Battle of Haven Creek?'_

Yang scratched absentmindedly at the small mark on the inside of her wrist as she tapped her pencil against the wooden desk in a quick staccato beat.

She glanced to her right, watching Weiss furiously scribble away at her exam paper, each letter _somehow_ still precise and perfect despite writing faster than Ruby could run.

Stretching her arms over her head, Yang's eyes 'discreetly' slid over to her teammate's paper. When she couldn't make out the words, she craned her neck just a _lit_ -

"Ahem."

Lilac eyes snapped to the front of the room, where Professor Oobleck was glaring at her from behind his glasses.

Grinning sheepishly, Yang slumped back into her seat.

' _Who led the Faunus forces during the Battle of Haven Creek?'_ Yang re-read the question again, hoping for a nugget of insight to suddenly punch her in the face.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) for her, no such punch came.

Holding back a growl, Yang flipped through the rest of the exam, heart sinking at the sheer quantity of unfinished questions left.

' _Why couldn't these be multiple choice?!'_

Sighing, Yang decided to try her Plan B again.

Discreetly pressing down on the stylised flower emblem on the inside of her wrist, the blonde focused on sending her thoughts out.

" _Blaaaaaaaaaake!"_ She thought in the loudest, most obnoxious voice she could possibly think.

Yang smirked when she saw Blake flinch on the other side of the room.

A moment later, a soft voice coated in barely concealed anger hissed in Yang's head.

" _What!?"_

" _I need help."_

Through the mental link, Yang could _feel_ her partner's exasperation.

" _Yang, I already told you: I am_ _ **not**_ _going to help you cheat!"_

Yang pouted, despite knowing that Blake wasn't looking at her. " _Please?"_

" _No."_

" _Pretty please?"_

" _NO."_

" _Pretty please with a cherry and some tuna on top?"_

This time, Blake glanced up and glared at the blonde from across the room. " _Yang! For the last time, I am not helping you cheat!"_

" _Aww, but what's the point of being able to hear each other's thoughts if we don't use it to our advantage?"_

Yang could practically _hear_ Blake's eyes rolling to the next dimension.

" _There are practical uses, such as during combat and escaping your sister, and then there are abusive uses, such as cheating during an evaluation of one's own knowledge and skills."_

The blonde huffed as she started absentmindedly doodling kittens on her paper.

" _C'mon Blake, just one question… I promise I won't do it again. You know I was too tired to study last night…"_

" _Only because you spent the better part of the evening outrunning Weiss after lighting her clothes on fire."_

" _It was an accident!"_

" _It was your stupidity!"_

" _How was I supposed to know she had a vial of fire Dust in her pocket?"_

Blake pinched her nose and closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths.

Just a few more pages left and then she could leave.

But how was she supposed to finish the exam if her accursed partner would not stop badgering her?

Blake glanced at Professor Oobleck, sitting at the front of the room and silently appraising the students while sipping from his thermos.

Maybe she could just quietly tip him off…

The Faunus sighed as she let her head drop to the desk.

No. It would be unfair to Yang to a) reveal to everyone that they were soulmates, and b) earn her a fail on the exam for attempting to cheat.

And while being soulmates wasn't exactly scandalous or even looked down upon, staying quiet about it certainly had its perks.

Such as having an advantage during two on two sparring matches.

Or getting advance warning for when Ruby was feeling particularly crafty.

Or being able to communicate that there was no toilet paper left.

Without a scroll.

" _... Blake?"_

Sighing again, Blake lifted her head up and stared across the room, right at Yang. Her partner's lilac eyes were concerned, and the Faunus watched as she pressed back down on the mark.

" _Okay."_ Yang's voice came again, " _I'll stop asking."_

Blake looked away, turning her head to the right and watching Ruby work away at her own exam.

… With a finger pressed to the snowflake on the inside of her wrist.

Blake raised an eyebrow. ' _You know, maybe Yang's right. We have an advantage that not all others do, and we'd be foolish not to take advantage of it.'_

It wasn't as if she was feeling strangely competitive and/or angry that Ruby and Weiss were cheating.

It wasn't as if she was determined to get a higher mark than Weiss on an exam.

Blake flipped back a few pages.

" _Fine, I'll help you."_

She could feel Yang's surprise, and rolled her eyes.

" _But first, what did you get for question 17B…"_

* * *

 **Omake #1: Team Studying**

Weiss' eye twitched as she looked over the exam scores posted on the wall.

Ruby looked exuberant.

Yang looked smug.

Blake was mildly pissed.

"Congratulations, Team RWBY!" Professor Oobleck said, glancing at the scores over their heads. "Perfect scores, each of you! Top marks in the class. Whatever you're doing, don't stop!"

He walked away, still sipping from the thermos.

Jaune walked over, Pyrrha and Ren close behind. "Aw man, I don't know how you guys did it! Pyrrha tutored me for _hours_ and I barely made it into the top 50% of the class…"

Pyrrha smiled and gave him a friendly pat on the back (which sent him reeling onto the floor), "It's okay, Jaune. You'll do better next time. Although I really am curious as to how you all managed to do so well!"

Blake put on a very unconvincing smile, "Team studying!"

"Yeahhh!" Chimed in the rest of her team.

It was at this point that Nora bounded in out of nowhere and thrust her face into Blake's. "You cheeeeaateddd…" She hissed, and Ren quickly ran over to drag her away.

"YOU CHEEEAAATEEDDDD!" Nora kept screaming as she disappeared around the corner, Ren shooting everyone an apologetic look.

* * *

 **Omake #2: Cheaters Never Prosper**

" _There are practical uses, such as during combat and escaping your sister, and then there are abusive uses, such as cheating during an evaluation of one's own knowledge and skills."_

The blonde huffed as she started absentmindedly doodling kittens on her paper.

" _C'mon Blake, just this once… I promise I won't do it again. You know I was too tired to study last night…"_

Blake sighed. " _Fine. Fine, fine fine. What's the question."_

Yang beamed, though her partner couldn't see. " _Who led the Faunus forces during the Battle of Haven Creek?"_

" _... General Fluffybuns, also known as Asgore Dreemurr."_

The blonde paused. " _Are you sure?"_

" _Yang. Trust me. I'm a Faunus, I think I know my own history."_

* * *

Yang stared in disbelief at the wall.

"I failed?!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "But…"

The blonde turned to see her partner walking towards her, looking smugger than smug.

Blake leaned in close, her lips brushing against Yang's ear and her fingers trailing along her partner's arm as she softly whispered…

" **Cheaters never prosper.** "

* * *

 **Omake #3: Subtlety**

Blake glanced at Professor Oobleck, sitting at the front of the room and silently appraising (read: judging) the students while sipping from his thermos.

Maybe she could just _quietly_ , _**subtly**_ _,_ tip him off…

Blake stood up abruptly, her chair falling backwards with a loud _CRASH_.

Ruby looked up in surprise, as did most other students. Weiss kept writing.

The golden-eyed Faunus pointed an accusing finger across the room at her blonde partner. "Professor Oobleck, Yang Xiao Long is attempting to cheat off of me by using our telepathic soulmate bond. Please make her stop."

And with that, Blake disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving chaos, anarchy, and the next Beacon scandal in her wake.

* * *

 **Omake #4: Blackmail**

" _Who led the Faunus forces during the Battle of Ha-"_

" _General Sam Groves."_ Weiss cut in. " _She was also a major figure during the underground skirmishes common during the first year and a half of the Revolution."_

Ruby quickly scribbled that down. " _The Battle of Fort Castle-"_

" _\- Was lost by General Lagune, due to his failure to realize that the Faunus had far superior night vision."_

The leader of Team RWBY copied down her partner's response. " _Thanks for helping me, Weiss."_

" _... This is blackmail, Ruby. I hope you realize that."_

Ruby smirked. " _Well, you have nothing to worry about if I beat Yang and Blake."_

" _... Ruby, how did you get those pictures in the first place…"_

An evil - and I mean _evil_ \- smile tilted up the corners of the young girl's' lips. " _That is for me to know and for you to never,_ _ **ever**_ _find out."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
